


Walkabout

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Firefly
Genre: Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she was his ship: his responsibility. So he checked, hand running along the walls, personal-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkabout

Mal left the bridge and started what was becoming his regular routine, only to be caught by Zoe.

"Wearing out the floor boards, Sir?"

"Never you mind." It was good to see her teasing him again.

The Operative had kept his word, once given. Serenity had been patched up beyond even Kaylee's satisfaction. But she was his ship: his responsibility. So he checked, hand running along the walls, personal-like. He smiled. She was patched up, much like him. But flying true.

He padded his route, from bow to stern, through the common areas and the cargo bay. The empty cargo bay. Not all was well. But should life get perfect, he'd be in a quandary what to do next.

Crew now, that was another matter. Kaylee and the Doc seemed all sorted, and his little albatross was like Serenity herself; in the best shape since they'd met. Jayne was calmer for seeing what he called some proper action. There was some complaints from that quarter about restocking grenades. The man did favour his ordinates something fierce.

Many things needed restocking. And a paying job would not be amiss. They may have supplies for now, but jobs were more than just credits. He'd told Inara that he went where the wind blew, but what happened when there was no wind? He'd been dancing on the raggedy edge for so long, he didn't have his shore legs back for normal.

He turned heading along the living quarters. With the restrictions lifted from Serenity-- he didn't much take to charity but the Operative's assistance on that front did ease things a mite-- they could return to Prosephone. He just wouldn't take in a shindig while he was there. Rough crowd that.

Inara wasn't paying rent but hadn't asked to be returned to the Mother House. Another quandary, but no doubt she'd sing out if he went wrong. She always did.

He passed the Shepherd's old quarters. Might be time for more passengers. Or not. Kaylee did tend towards strays. He stopped short. Was that why she joined with them in the first place? No matter. She was crew now.

Passengers were just talkative cargo. No need to get all embroiled in their affairs. Surely he could avoid trouble.

He stopped by his berth and opened a bottle of the good stuff. Mr. Universe had no more need of it. After a sip, he laughed. Avoiding trouble was not a strong suit of his. If he did have a compass it wasn't pointing North but to trouble. Some trouble, like that Miranda mess, was well worth doing.

He just had to learn to differentiate twixt the two.

He could see Book bark out a laugh at that conclusion. Even Zoe would just shake her head, but maintain the face that she used on officers during the war.

He wanted Zoe to laugh more, and hopeful time would take care of that. There was more than empty holds on Serenity, but some spaces just couldn't be filled.

And that thought was a danger zone. War had shown him how to lose people, good people. But these were his people. War hadn't prepared him for that.

He couldn't sit still, not yet. Part of him wanted to go back to the cockpit, to feel in control again.

His feet took him elsewhere.

The hum of the engines warmed him. This was his home. She hadn't left. She hadn't asked to leave.

After helping out the whore house, they'd had a discussion. She'd severed the lease. She tried again and he'd lashed out at her.

She hadn't asked to leave.

Weren't many things - any things - stable in the 'verse. He had Zoe, strong though sorely tested. Serenity.

Was anything more possible? Seemed his compass was still set to trouble.

He was outside Inara's reclaimed shuttle. Maybe they could share a drink.


End file.
